


Constellations

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Vader Wouldn't Have Put Up with You [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo would always be beautiful to Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep hurting Kylo. I'm sorry.
> 
>  _”Person A is in an accident that leaves their face badly scarred. Every day, Person B does something to make Person A feel beautiful.”_ [otpprompts](http://www.otpprompts.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kylo has graduated by now (Hux is working on a PhD in Military History) and they live in a small house together on the outskirts of town.
> 
> Let me know if you find any errors or mistakes.

Some days were worse than others. Some days Kylo couldn't make himself get out of bed and see it in the mirror. Other days Kylo didn't seem to remember the scar, lounging around the house with it untouched by the makeup Phasma and his sister had taught Hux to use.

He didn't leave much anymore and when he did he wore a hoodie everywhere, hiding his face in the shadows and behind his hair. The makeup helped, but it didn't make it disappear. People still stared, still asked stupid questions. There was always that one idiot that made it a big deal and caused Kylo to shut himself off from the world again.

Rey felt terrible. She’d been the one driving, but no one blamed her. Even on his worst days, Kylo was more inclined to rage at “that stupid fucking drunk driver! Who even drinks and drives these days? There are so many goddamn don't-drink-and-drive ad campaigns it's engraved in the collective psyche! Fucking idiot!” than at his sister. She’d been lucky, walking away with a broken arm and a handful of superficial cuts and bruises. Kylo had been _really_ lucky. Had the glass cut any deeper or to either side by a bit more he would have had worse problems than a truly horrifying scar.

While Kylo had focused on what he came away from the accident with, Hux was intently focused on the fact that Kylo _had_ come away. And if the man felt badly about the scar then he’d just have to show him that it didn’t matter.

So he’d enlisted Phasma – and sometimes Rey – to teach him how to make it less noticeable. He’d practiced on both of them as well as himself until he felt confident that he wouldn’t just make it worse. The first time they’d covered it after it healed enough Kylo had spent an hour looking in the mirror, marveling at how faint it was. Hux spent the time brushing out the knots that had formed in his partner’s hair over the last week of not leaving their bed.

Sometimes Kylo woke to find Hux carefully tracing lines between the other marks on his face, sometimes avoiding the scar, sometimes delicately brushing over it.

“What are you doing?” he’d ask.

Hux would continue on as if Kylo were still asleep, answering softly. “Naming constellations. Stop moving.”

And Kylo would let him, because somehow Hux always did this on the days he didn’t want to look at himself anymore and it made him feel more human.

Other days Hux would let Kylo curl up to him on the couch, hiding his face in the older man’s chest while Revenge of the Sith played on the other side of the room.

“I think it makes you look like a Sith.” He’d say, carding his fingers through that dark hair, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Kylo would peek up at him, pushing into the caress almost imperceptibly. “You hate the Sith.”

“I wouldn’t if you were one.”

They’d watch the rest of the movie in silence, Hux actually paying attention, Kylo imagining what he’d be like as a Sith.

The best thing Hux did for Kylo, though, happened on his first birthday after the accident. He’d planned it for months. Had to, really. Custom work took time. He’d found the designs in one of Kylo’s old sketchbooks and had talked to some of Phasma’s friends about what it would take to make them real. In the end it cost less than he’d set aside and he’d turned to Rey for more ideas.

“He never had a normal saber when we played Jedi.” She’d said. “It was always different, though. Sometimes it was just a strange color. Sometimes it had weird attachments. You know how kids are.” She laughed. “You know how _Kylo_ is. But… There was one he liked more than the others.”

It’d been a little harder to find someone available for a custom saber. Plenty of people made replicas, even customizable replicas, but not many people were willing to make an entirely new saber from the imagination of a ten year old. It was expensive, even for Hux.

Seeing Kylo’s face when he pulled them out of their boxes had been worth the cost.

He made sure the Sith wannabe didn’t wear the helmet all the time, because it tended to scare children more than the scar did – especially with the flickering saber and dark robes he’d spent three months putting together – but if it made Kylo happy, he was happy.


End file.
